


One Wish

by lunarsinger



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Beit is family, M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsinger/pseuds/lunarsinger
Summary: Beit celebrates Tanabata together.





	One Wish

"Are you all finished, Pierre?"

"Minori! Yes, I am! On the tanzaku, my wish. I wrote it down!"

"Very good!" Minori gave a small clap for praise, giving cause for the young prince to smile ear-to-ear. "Now let's get it on the tree. Kyoji...?"

Kyoji nodded beside him, taking the slip of bright green paper from Pierre's hands. As the tallest of the three, he was designated as the 'wish hanger', or something to that effect, even as he insisted he wasn't that much taller than Minori. "Yeah, got it."

"Yahoo! My wish, up high!" Pierre exclaimed, bouncing in excitement as he watched Kyoji tie his written wish to the bamboo tree. For this year's Tanabata, President Saito had a potted bamboo tree brought into the office. A 'bamboo tree of passion', or so were his words a week ago. In the first few days, the number of tanzaku were sparse. But now, on the day of Tanabata itself, the tree's branches were flooded with colorful paper that carried everyone's wishes. Some were pretty easy to tell who wrote what. For example, Minori could see the declaration to become like the brightest star near the very top. He could also see another slip of paper placed around the same area. Most likely, Teru and Touma competed to see who could hang their wish up higher. The ex-florist smiled to himself, able to imagine such a rowdy scene with ease. Like long lost brothers, they were. Everyone in 315 Productions felt like part of one big, collective family, all brought together for various reasons. There was no exception to that feeling today as well.

Like the idols themselves, the tree started with nothing, but now it was a vibrant display filled with hope. He couldn't wait to take the time to read all these later. Idols were always offering wishes and dreams to their fans, but an idol's wish for themselves was something truly special. As a dedicated fan of idols himself, he felt blessed to know the thoughts of such wonderful celebrities. Minori sighed in utter appreciation, clasping his hands together.

"Ah, this sort of takes me back to when I'd write my wishes for the tree in the shopping district. Did you ever do that, Kyoji?"

"Well, I haven't worked there as long as you did, but I think I did once..."

"Hm, I have never..." Pierre realized with a frown.

"Oh, then we should go pay them a visit later. Their bamboo tree is always really big and colorful. It's quite the sight to see," Minori reassured the boy with an easy wink. "We can do some shopping, grab dinner, and then see the fireworks. How's that sound?"

"Really? Yahoo! Tanabata festival, amazing! Today, I want to eat konamono. Please!"

"You really love konamono, huh?" Kyoji let out a small laugh. "But didn't we have some the other day?"

"It's a festival, so it's okay, isn't it?" Minori lightly elbowed the other man in the arm. "By the way, what did you wish for, Pierre?"

"I wished that Beit, everyone, to have a happy smile," Pierre declared, giving his brightest smile on the spot. "Always, a happy smile!"

 _Ngh. S-So cute...!_ Minori felt like his heart was healed in an instant.

"Of course! Smiling is very important," he beamed back with his own dazzling smile.

"Yeah!"

"Ahaha, you two are always so enthusiastic..." Kyoji commented off to the side.

"What about you, Kyoji? What are you wishing for?" The man in question gave a small start, instinctively covering the front of his blue tanzaku with his palm. _Cute..._ Minori thought with a fond twinkle in his eye. It still astounded him sometimes. Kyoji was so cool and overwhelming on stage— a veritable force of idol power. But in his usual everyday state, he was so awkward and sometimes very meek. Minori found that to be part of his charm however. The sheer gap within the man known as Kyoji Takajo only made him more irresistible and intriguing. But admittedly he was a little biased, considering that they were dating each other...

"I... haven't finished writing mine yet," Kyoji mumbled out with a small blush. "What about yours, Minori-san?"

Minori hummed out in thought, before moving to tie his pink-colored tanzaku to the tree next to Pierre's. The other two members of Beit flocked over to read what their eldest member had written.

"Minori's wish..."

"'For Beit to continue to succeed and have fun together'... That's surprisingly tame coming from you."

"Well, I have a lot more wishes I want granted. But they wouldn't be able to fit on one piece of paper," Minori proclaimed with a small pout.

"I get it! Hard to just ask for one thing..." Pierre nodded in agreement, completely serious. He probably had to narrow his choices down too.

"Right? Anyway, I guess that just leaves Kyoji's wish."

"Er, yeah, I just have to finish writing it..." The man in question once again shrunk away from the expectant gazes of his fellow unit members, holding the tanzaku to his chest. When it seemed like merely staring at him wasn't going to produce any results, Minori turned to the small prince and shrugged.

"Well, while we wait, why don't you go get your things, Pierre? We don't want to miss the fireworks, right?" Pierre perked up immediately, the horrid thought of missing that festive display clear in his eyes.

"Right! I'll go get ready!" Gathering his frog doll to his chest, the young boy ran off to get his bag from the other room. Minori let out a small laugh as he watched him leave, before turning back towards his partner. Silence stretched out between them, though Minori didn't press the other man for words. He simply waited. He knew Kyoji well enough; he'd step forward on his own when he was ready to.

"... The truth is, Minori-san, I already wrote my wish down," Kyoji soon admitted, his cheeks becoming a more vibrant color as he lowered his head. He fiddled with the blue tanzaku between his hands, grasping it like a child afraid to show his test score. "But somehow... I don't know. It's kind of embarrassing, so I said I needed more time. But this is all I can think of, so... maybe it's all right. I'm not sure."

Minori just smiled and stepped in closer, craning his neck in an attempt to connect with the other's downcast eyes. He saw just hints of his unique eye color, obscured by a fluffy mess of bangs. "It doesn't have to be overly complicated to be your wish, Kyoji. So long as its something you want to come true."

"Yeah..." Kyoji peered down at his tanzaku again, his voice growing quieter as he mused over the words again. "It is something I want."

"Is it okay if I read it?"

Kyoji seemed to briefly debate the idea in his mind, before he wordlessly handed over his slip of paper. Sure enough, there was a whole wish already penned down. He probably wrote it down first thing, but waffled on revealing its contents to the rest of Beit and inevitably the whole office. Minori could picture it as he read over the wish with care.

"'I want us to stay together, always'." It was simpler than he thought for how long Kyoji agonized over it, but... "Is this—?"

"Not just Beit either," Kyoji abruptly cut him off. "Us, too..."

"Huh?" Before Minori could get another word in, Kyoji closed their distance and sealed his mouth with a kiss. He thought his heart literally leapt into his throat at that moment, the unexpected warmth and softness of his boyfriend's lips melting his strength away. Maybe Kyoji sensed it too, because his arms soon curled around his back to support him, holding him close. Minori slid his hands over his shoulders in return, tightly clutching Kyoji's earnest wish between his fingers. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, liplocked and clinging to each other like they were the reunited lovers of Tanabata's lore, before eventually they had to part for air. Minori was left gazing up at Kyoji's flushed face, just the sound of their breathing filling the room.

His own cheeks felt like they were burning as well, face-to-face and unable to look away from the vivid color of Kyoji's heterochromia. Kyoji was so handsome, more than he himself realized. Minori thought so every time he looked at him though. Because he was constantly, repeatedly falling in love with him. Every day he was charmed by the various things he did. Whether it was something grand like commanding the stage with his voice or appearing on television. Whether it was something mundane like concentrating on housework or playing video games. Whether he was confident or cowardly, embarrassed or unsure. Even clumsy moments like right now where he surprised him out of nowhere with his affection— Minori loved it. He really loved him.

"Sorry, it just felt like the right thing to do..." Kyoji broke the silence finally, albeit awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" Minori laughed through his words. "You're not fair, Kyoji... You attack when I least expect it."

"S-Sorry..." Minori smiled, quietly forgiving his lover with another tender kiss, which he readily reciprocated. Upon their lips parting again, his eyes caught another glimpse of the blue-colored tanzaku still in his grasp. _'I want us to stay together'_. So honest of a wish from a guy who usually didn't express much in general. Yet it was just like him too. Minori rested his cheek against Kyoji's shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

"You know, Orihime and Hikoboshi only get to meet once every year. But I get to see you every day. That makes me very lucky."

"Minori-san..."

"I want to stay together too," Minori whispered, softly pressing a kiss to the other man's neck. He sensed him slowing his breath at the touch. "I love being with you, Kyoji. Ever since I met you and Pierre, I don't remember what being lonely feels like at all."

He felt Kyoji's arms tighten around him instinctively.

"Me too. I'm glad I met you, Minori-san. You and Pierre are more like family to me than my real family, so... I don't want to lose that." Kyoji's voice was quiet, yet absolutely certain in his ear. "I swear I won't let you go."

Now it was Minori's turn to still his breath. Hold on... Wasn't that a little too cool just now? Seriously, how did Kyoji always manage to set his heart aflutter like he was almost half his age? Has his idol power gotten that strong already? Or maybe Minori truly was eternally seventeen inside. He let his body slump somewhat as his chest pounded away like a drum, prompting a brief panic from Kyoji's side.

"M-Minori-san?"

"Like I said, you're not fair..."

Afterwards, Pierre returned with his bag ready to go. Minori (with a bit of fanfare) tied up Kyoji's wish for all of them to see. The former clerk briefly found himself at the center of some playful teasing for his heartfelt hope. Together, the three of them admired their colorful tanzaku hanging side-by-side on the bamboo. They then began to leave the office, talking over which places in the shopping district to stop by first. Before they passed through the front door, Minori slipped one hand each into both Kyoji's and Pierre's, connecting with his makeshift family and receiving two meaningful squeezes in return. Neither of them really needed to wish for their bonds to last. Regardless, just knowing the desire was there made Minori even more determined to stay together. He was sure he wasn't the only one who felt that way.


End file.
